Buffy
by penguinsskrp
Summary: I honestly couldn't think of anything else to call it, so i put their names together. Short one-shot again with Bugs and Daf. I hope you enjoy! Read and review please! Thanks! Rated T for suggested theme.


**A/N I should probably say this at some point, but no, sadly I do not own any of the fallowing characters, all rights belong to Warner Bros. (those lucky ducks!) Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

Takes place in the world of Back in Action, not necessarily during.

LTLTLTLT

Bugs had been walking around off set for some time now, his eyes peeled for any sign of that wacky duck. He'd had security called one him three times so far and when no one could catch him, they'd called in Bugs. It wasn't that Bugs minded going to fetch him; it was the finding part that annoyed him to no end. So when, by chance that he did spot the duck, Bugs decided it was time to have a little fun.

Stepping silently, Bugs crept up behind Daffy, who was hiding behind one of the many construction frames lying about.

"Hey Daf!" Bugs greeted, making the duck jump.

"AH! Oh Bugths it's you." Daffy let out a sigh a relief.

"Ehh, what's up duck?"

"Whataya think is up, _rabbit,_ I'm hiding. Thsome thstupid mama'ths boy called the copths on me!" He said trying not to shout.

"Oh, well about that, Daf, there's somthin I ought ta tell ya."

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"Well I thought you should know . . ."

"What, come on, tell me, what is it!"

"Well . . ."

"What, what! Tell me, tell me! I'm dying here!"

"I like ya Daf." Bugs said. Daffy stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"I like you Daffy." Silence, then-

"Uh, well I guethss I like you to Bugth . . . I think?" Bugs folded his arms and shook his head.

"No, no, Daf. I like you."

"Thatths what I said! I like you to Bugths." Daffy said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"No, like I _like_ you Daffy." Daffy's arms deflated as he stared back at Bugs, mouth agape.

"Whataya mean you li-i-i—o-ohhhh!" Daffy looked sick. "WHAT!"

"I. Like. You." Bugs held a hand up to his face, covering his mouth. "Sheesh and you tink you know somebody." He said to no one in particular. Daffy was shocked.

"You- I- what? Bugths, thiths is crazy! You don't like me, you can't like me, I don't even like me!" Bugs shrugged.

"But that's where you're wrong Daf, I do like you. " Daffy was starting to freak out now, he couldn't believe this. How in the world could Bugs Bunny like him! Of all people-er- tunes.

"Bugths are thsure you're feeling okay? Maybe you thshould lie down, yeah thatths it, you just need thsome rest." Daffy said trying to convince himself this wasn't happening. Bugs shook his head.

"Nah, doc I feel fine."

"Well maybe you thshould go lie down!" Daffy growled.

"Ehh, I'm not tired." Daffy was on edge and any moment now he was going to explode.

"I don't care if you're not tired! Just go lay down, do thsomthin!"

"But Daffy, you still haven't told me?" Daffy dead panned.

"What, what haven't I told you?"

"Your answer."

"My answer? For what!"

"If you like me too?" Bugs didn't think it was possible for Daffy's eyes grow even larger.

"Mother." He squeaked, then he ran a hand down his face. "Listen buthster, I like you-I think- but _not _like that."

"Why not?"

"WHATAYA MEAN WHY NOT?" Daffy had, had it, he was jumping up and down in pure frustration and exhaustion, feathers were flying everywhere. Bugs couldn't hold it in any longer, he began to laugh. Daffy stopped his momentary rampage to stare at him.

"Whatths so funny?"

"I gotch ya!" He said now sporting a full on chuckle. Daffy's eyes narrowed.

"You mean that whole thing – ohhhhhh you little-"

"Now, now Daf, there's no need to get your beak in a knot." Bugs grinned.

"Don't you tell me what to do, buthster!" Daffy said now growing angry. He walked towards him threateningly.

"Alright, alright, calm down, it was only a joke, Daf!" He said holding his arms up in defense.

"A joke? Haha, cause that was reallll funny Bugths!"

"Alright look doc, maybe I did take it a bit too far, but come on let me make it up to ya?" Daffy stopped and gave him a hard look.

"How?"

"How's about I buy you lunch?" Bugs offered. Daffy seemed to consider this.

"Oh alright, but no funny businethss, ya understand?" Bugs nodded, grinning slightly.

"Great doc . . . so it's a date then?"

"WHAT!"

LTLTLTLT

**A/N April Fools! Or well it would be if it wasn't July ;P Obviously this isn't like my other serious ff with these two, but it was nice change, I had fun and heck I even laughed at myself a few times :) Anyway no Bugs is not really gay, he just wanted to see how far he could yank Daffy's chain. Witch if you think about it could go on for a long, loonng time. So I stopped it here. I hope you enjoyed it :) r&r please!**


End file.
